


Quit Smoking, Joel Heyman

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Joelay Week 2k15 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray go out for Joel to have a smoke and practice his lines for different projects. He admits to Ray that he wants to quit smoking, and his boyfriend offers him a possible solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Smoking, Joel Heyman

It was no secret that Joel smoked. He would rehearse lines out back while puffing away, it relaxed him and gave him the space he sometimes needed. 

His long time boyfriend, Ray would sometimes accompany him, playing his DS outback while Joel smoked and rehearsed, it gave the Puerto Rican some time with his boyfriend and Joel an audience.

Joel would like to quit though, it was just too hard for him, something he has clung to since his college days. A script in one hand and a cigarette in another felt more natural than anything.

One of the afternoons, Joel stops by the Achievement Hunter office holding a pack of cigarettes and the new script for Red Vs Blue in the same hand as he knocks on the door of the office in hopes of getting Ray at a low time of day so they can hang out in the back.

Michael opens the door and rests against the doorframe “What do you need, Joel?”

“Is Ray busy?” Joel questions, gesturing to the script “I’m going over lines for Red Vs Blue, and he kind of helps me with it.”

 

Michael responds “I know, he goes on about it as soon as he comes back. Give me a second to see if he is.”

He closes the door, and Joel stares at the door, waiting for Michael or even Ray coming back so he knows if he’s going outside alone or not.

A few moments later, the door flies open and reveals Ray, wearing his Twitch hoodie and a bright grin.

“Hey, Joel!” He grins before wrapping his arms around Joel’s neck and pressing a kiss on the other man’s cheek.

Joel hugs his boyfriend back and moves his head back so he can kiss Ray on the lips. As he does the other members of Achievement Hunter making booing noises and gagging noises as the couple kisses.

When they part, Ray turns his head and shouts “You guys are just jealous.” before starting to walk off with Joel, hand in hand with the older man.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Joel asks as they move away from the office doors, gripping his boyfriend;s hand tightly as he proudly walks through the office till they get to the back door.

Ray presses another kiss on Joel’s shoulder and responds with a wink “Maybe I did, maybe I did it because I like kissing you.”

“Knowing how much of a little shit you are, I’m going with the first option.”

The Puerto Rican shrugs “I’m not going to confirm or deny. Now what do you have today to read for me?”

Joel holds up the script for Ray’s viewing “The next episode, Dr. Grey and the crew are going to find that space thing-y, come on you heard me read it yesterday.”

“Well, you only had like seven lines and most of it was yelling, so I have no idea what is going on.” Ray defends, punching Joel in the shoulder.

Joel opens the door to the back, holding it open for the Puerto Rican to exit through as well before going to the parking lot.

It was their quiet spot that everyone knew about, but let them have it because everyone needed their space in the office once in a while, even if the new, more spacious office.

As soon as they get to the nook near the parking lot, Joel presses a deep kiss on Ray’s lips, holding onto his shoulders tightly.

Ray snakes his hands around Joel’s shoulders, pulling Joel closer to him, feeling his soft lips against his own. He loves feeling the actor against him and having these moments with him was the best thing about his day, here he could be himself with his boyfriend. Relax and watch him go on and on with his lines until Joel finishes his cigarette, it was like a timer for their time together out here.

When they part, Joel rests his forehead against Ray’s own, closing his eyes as he asks “So, where do you want me to start?”

“Like on my body or on the script?” Ray questions, trying his best to look at his boyfriend.

Joel responds “That’s for later tonight. I mean the script, where would you like me to start because you’re still confused about what happened.”

Ray rolls his eyes “Start at the beginning, Joel, jackass.” before moves away from his boyfriend goes to the wall and rests against it.

Joel puts the script between his thighs and grabs a cigarette from carton before putting the rest of it in his back jean pocket. He pulls a lighter out from his hoodie pocket and lights it up, knowing that Ray’s eyes are trained on him.

“Would you ever quit smoking, Joel?” Ray asks, shoving his hands in his purple hoodie pockets.

Joel shrugs and puts the lighter back into his pocket. He pulls the cigarette out and breathes out smoke before replying “I’m not too sure, I’m just so used to it.”

“Well, I don’t want you to be dead before you’re fifty.” Ray comments “It’s up to you if you want to stop, but everything I own smells like it and I’d rather have you smell all over me..” He pauses for a moment, realizing what he said before he quickly continues “That and you having good lungs, like what if the zombie apocalypse happens?”

Joel walks over and ruffles Ray’s hair with his free hand “I’m trying, babe. It’s just really hard, that’s all. Also didn’t you say that I looked cool with I smoked?”

 

“No, I said you’re smoking hot when you’re naked. I said that the first time we banged.”

Joel narrows his eyes a bit “There were two first times, the first time we tell everyone, and the first time, first time.”

“I said it both times, it is true after all.” Ray winks “You are pretty hot.”

The actor smiles and takes another drag, looking up as he does it so he isn’t blowing harmful smoke into his boyfriend’s face.

“Hey, Ray, do you ever worry about me making you sick as a result?” Joel questions. In all honesty, he worried more about Ray’s health than his own, second hand smoke is a killer as well.

“You always look away, and we’re always outside when you do it. I think my lungs are pretty alright.” Ray smiles “I’m more worried about your health.”

“And I’m worried about yours.” The actor points out.

Ray moves up to Joel, pressing himself against his taller boyfriend. He takes the cigarette away from his long fingers before dropping it to the floor and stamping it out “Do you want to quit?”

Joel nods and his boyfriend leans in for a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around the actor’s middle.

“Do you wanna suck my cock instead?” Ray grins, now looking at his boyfriend.

Joel chuckles “How can I practice my lines with your cock in my mouth?”

Ray arches his eyebrows “Who said we had to practice lines right now?” He leans in for another kiss, pressing it against Joel’s cheek “The day is still young, let’s have some fun.” one hand slowly moves to the front of Joel’s pants where he lightly traces his pointer finger along the front.

Joel pulls away from him soon after and rests against the wall, starting to undo his pants.

The Puerto Rican smirks before following Joel to the wall “You’re sucking me off, Joel, get on your knees.”

Joel moves away from the wall so Ray can rest against it, Joel gets on his knees, dropping the script he once had in his hand onto the concrete.

Ray starts to unbutton his pants, admiring 

“Fuck, your gorgeous down there.” He smirks before getting his sweatshirt off so it doesn’t get in the way.

Joel responds, still holding that smirk “And you look very nice up there.” before diverting his eyes to Ray’s cock in front of him. 

He slowly gets Ray’s grey and white boxers off before putting his mouth over it, slowly taking a bit at a time, swirling his tongue around as much as possible.

“Oh fuck, Joel. We should do this out here more often.” Ray tries to reason, letting a moan escape his lips soon after.

Joel shrugs, not wanting to move and wanting to suck his boyfriend’s cock off right there. He starts to slowly move his head back and forth, closing his eyes as he does so. He keeps a firm grip on Rayl’s thighs to anchor him in place.

Ray cards his fingers through Joel’s inky hair and let’s out a small moan as he feels the actor’s tongue and lips on his hard cock. He loved how the other man felt on him, he wore that Joel was a professional, a professional that learned everything from him.

Joel takes his time with Ray’s cock, going from tip to as far as he can without gagging, dragging his tongue along with him in a close pace, teasing Joel in the process.

“Come on, Joel. I shouldn’t have shown you my weak spot, now you’re just going to exploit it you little shit.”

Joel takes his mouth off Ray’s cock “That’s what I do best.” then puts his mouth back on his cock, making the Puerto Rican moan with delight.

Ray rests his crown against the wall “Fuck, I hate you. You and your-” he is cut off by a moan that escapes him, Joel pushing him closer to pleasure.

Joel knows exactly what he is doing, building up his boyfriend, only to tear him down with an earth shattering orgasm. He does it this way because it’s the easiest way to make Ray scream. Moving his head slightly faster, he tries his best to deepthroat Ray’s cock, but doesn’t get too far.

“Oh fuck, I love you, Joel. You are fucking amazing.”

With a few licks, Joel can makes Ray go from flinging insults to singing his praises. Joel did have a bit of a talent for sucking cock, but it was Ray who showed him how to properly exploit everything that makes Ray moan.

“Fucking God, Joel. See isn’t this better than smoking? Why blacken your lungs when you can paint your throat white?” Ray chuckles, finding his own comparison funny.

Joel would punch Ray in the arm right now if he could, but decides to just keep sucking, going a little faster now to make the Puerto Rican’s toes curl.

Ray lets out another moan, closing his eyes and feeling pleasure rush through his veins like water out of a hose “You are so great at sucking cock, no wonder you are. How many casting couch did you get fucked on or have to suck people off on? God fucking dammit, Joel. You should do this more often, get a craving for a smoke, just suck me off. I won’t mind at all.”

All of a sudden they hear from around the corner “Hey guys- OH MY GOD!”

The couple freezes up, Ray’s head snaps forward and opens his eyes while Joel can’t even bother to look at who ever intruded.

Ray sees Caleb, looking back at him with wide eyes and an embarrassed look on his face, red face and dropped jaw.

“Did you find them yet, I mean they-” Another person approaches and stops dead in their tracks, it’s Geoff.

“Oh hey, Geoff, how are you?” Ray asks with a slight wave, trying to act casual as his cock is still in his boyfriend’s mouth. It wasn’t a scene that anyone would want to see.

“What are you two doing? I thought you were supposed to be reading lines, not sucking off one of my employees. Like come on, it’s a work day, can’t you wait till you get home or at least to the car?” Geoff questions, directing it to Joel more than Ray,

Joel slowly takes his mouth off Ray’s cock and looks behind him responding to Geoff “I’m trying to quit smoking.” Not really knowing what else to say to him.

Ray responds, making eye contact with Geoff once more “And I’m helping.”


End file.
